


To Make a Cactus Blush

by ML_Fox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Jokes, Double Entendre, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Innuendo, Love, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, True Love, V | Kim Jihyun Deserved Better, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun's Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: "On the secretly blushing cheek is reflected the glow of the heart."- Søren KierkegaardCacti don't blush, they are plants. It's Kim Jihyun, he's the cactus, and he is predisposed to blushing. And Lux loves to make him glow. These are the moments of Jihyun, his cheeks, and the love of his life who makes them bloom.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Sweaty is a Sexy Look on Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's sexier than a man sweating and panting from exercise? Kim Jihyun sweating and panting from exercise.

Jihyun runs in the mornings.

Exercise was a habit he developed during his time away. He had heard about the life-changing effect of physical activity. So, one day, days after Saeran endured a particularly bad episode, Jihyun decided to try. He took a reluctant and protesting Saeran with him, guiding him up a slow hike along the mountains. The first day was gruelling—as all firsts days were. They didn't get far. Saeran believed that the effort was futile and exhausting. A part of Jihyun inclined to agree, but he refused to believe so. He found the distance they crossed to be impressive... so he added the activity in their daily schedule. The days after weren't easier—the heat of the sun beat on their backs and the humidity made breathing difficult. Often the same negative thoughts persisted. Giving up seemed easier than moving on.

But every day they managed one step more.

Every day, they reached farther.

Then, eventually, they reached the top.

Soon after that, they were ready to return home.

There are no mountains around Jihyun's new apartment. He has to make do with running through the winding streets of the city. Saeran still goes with him. Sometimes, the other members join in too. But sometimes it storms, like now. For such events, he installed a treadmill in his home, at the insistence of the twins. Now, even as it rains outside the balcony and the clouds extend the dying night a few minutes more, Jihyun can continue his routine.

“Good morning…"

Jihyun smiles at her voice. It's scratchy from sleep and so soft the rumbling thunder almost drowns it. He turns to the door, smile widening at the sight of Lux stepping into the room. From the sight of her dishevelled hair and rumpled clothes, it seems like she had just risen out of bed. A sensation of pain and pleasure clenches around his heart at the cute sight of her. That half-sleep and dazed look of hers begs for a tight embrace.

“Good morning,” he says. “Did I wake you?”

“Not at all.”

“Go and have breakfast, my love; I’ll join you shortly.”

Sweat trickles down Jihyun's temple and he wipes it off. He turns to the treadmill dashboard. The screen shows a timer, among many other things. A timer counts down to five minutes remaining until the end of the session. He almost wills it to go faster. Lux's arrival has made his heart race... more than the rate it's already racing. He has to actively keep his shortened breaths measured... lest he makes himself lose consciousness.

Amazing how she still affects him so after a long time together.

With a minute left, the storm clouds deliver a crackle of lightning. A booming crash follows seconds after. The flash of light illuminates a reflection off the glass doors. Jihyun glances at it in instinct and finds that Lux still stands by the door. He turns to her again. The change in her look stuns him: half-lidded eyes, a vague smile, and the pupils of her eyes wider than usual.

It’s like… she wants...

The treadmill finally slows to a stop, allowing him to give her his full attention. A drop of sweat trails down his cheek and along his jaw. As he wipes it away with the back of his hand, he catches her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Some tense, heady energy settles between them. Jihyun has an inkling of what it is... but he's rather reluctant to acknowledge it for the fact that it is literally early in the morning right now. Still, it doesn't stop him from feeling embarrassed as he tries to meet her eyes.

“Why... are you looking at me like that?” he says.

At his shy question, her smile widens slightly. Then, she bites her lip.

“Well…” she drawls. “You look sexy… sweating and panting like that.”

Her words make the tension between them crackle. He freezes as intense heat spreads over his cheeks and to the shells of his ears. Pressing his lips together, he turns away from her as the heat continues to spread down along his neck. It burns more when he hears Lux chuckling. The sounds of footsteps made him face the door again. It’s now empty, as though Lux had not stopped by at all, as though she didn’t say such inflaming words.

But she did.

And the proof is there on the redness of his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr | FF.net
> 
> 1\. Have some fics of Jihyun blushing! This is a collection of stories so until I feel it's right to stop, it will be ongoing indefinitely. Also, I can't guarantee a consistent upload schedule. In saying that, I have outlined a few stories already so I will be posting quite a bit in the next few weeks. This is all fluff and don't contain anything deep. I hope you enjoy them nevertheless.
> 
> 2\. I'm firmly in the camp of Jihyun leading and being the dominant (albeit a soft one) in the relationship. But I also see him being a switch? And I've always wanted to play around with the idea of MC being a bit aggressive and flirtatious. So, I suppose this fic is an exercise of sorts.
> 
> 3\. I finally finished Saeran's AE a week ago. This is me exorcising some demons and giving Jihyun happiness because he deserves better. I can't believe that's a thing fans still have to say even after getting a route and an after end.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you very much, as always, for reading and enjoying. I hope 2021 has so far been kind to you. Please continue to stay safe and healthy.


	2. Sometimes Being Mean Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it mean to tease him while he's standing naked in the bathroom? Probably, but he made her imagine him standing naked in the bathroom. Teasing him makes it about even.

Screams and snarls fill the living room. On the television screen are two people racing to escape a horde of the undead. Blood and corpses decorate the setting, creating a gruesome look. Soon, they come across a row of doors. They try every single one, crying in frustration upon finding them all locked. The horde comes ever closer, gaining speed as they approach their next meal.

Lux and Yoosung huddle on the couch. Between them is a small hill of snacks. They flinch as the couple crash through an unlocked door. Rotting arms shoot through the small space to thwart their escape. Unable to take the stress, Lux turns to Yoosung and pokes his arm.

"Yoosungie," she says. "More pocky?"

The door finally slams shut and Yoosung sighs in relief.

"Any more of the banana one?" he says.

Lux searches the pile. "Uh... yes! There are loads."

"Yeah, okay, gimme—"

They both jump and yelp as a scream erupts. The movie now shows a different scene with a new set of characters. One tumble in their attempt to escape and the zombies take advantage of the fatal mistake. They fall upon the victim, sinking their teeth into his flesh. Blood spurts from the twitching man, splattering the floor and walls. A particularly vicious one rips into his stomach, pulling out the innards like crimson ribbons. Lux grimaces as they eat the organs, turning away to resume her task of looking for the pocky. The large yellow box lies open underneath the pile. She pulls it out, handing it to him.

"This movie is so gory," she muses.

"It is," he laments, taking a long stick out and munching it half-heartedly. "My friends told me it's _really_ good, but they forgot to mention _this_. This is too much blood... and guts..."

"You uncomfortable, Yoosung?" she chuckles.

He starts at her question, turning to her with bright pink cheeks.

"Uh..."

As he struggles to answer, she reaches out and pats his head.

“It’s okay if you are... we can watch something else."

Still, he doesn't answer, staring at her wide-eyed. To reassure him, she ruffles his hair gently. His cheeks glow brighter. Lux pulls back when he looks away, throwing off the cushion he's been clutching to his chest. After eating the pocky with determination, he sits straighter, squaring his shoulders. He faces the television head-on.

“I-I’m _not_ uncomfortable!” he insists, louder than necessary.

“Yeah?”

Lux glances back at the movie. It now shows a scene of a bloodied woman. She concludes that cutting off the affected part will stop the change. The movie proceeds to show, in detail, her attempt to saw her own ankle off. The sight brings a frown on Lux’s face.

"That's graphic," she remarks.

"... Y-yeah..."

Lux turns to Yoosung at his uncertain voice. There's a grim determination on his face, but it's so stiff. He's making an enormous effort not to react. His jaw ticks with each crunch and squelch. Then, as the woman's screams reach a peak, his bravado cracks. His violet eyes waver.

“You’re looking green,” she observes.

“I-I’m _not_!” Yoosung insists. “I can finish this movie, no problem!”

“Okay…”

“Darling?”

Jihyun's voice is a welcome distraction... though it's so faint that the movie almost drowns it. She pauses and picks up the remote. Yoosung turns to her in question. With an apologetic wince, she lowers the volume. Shrugging, he takes the opportunity to eat the rest of the snacks and ignore the movie completely.

"Yes, Jihyun?" she calls back.

“I’m afraid I forgot my towel… do you mind handing it to me?”

Oh, that surprised her. The _very_ vivid image of Kim Jihyun standing stark naked in their bathroom, dripping from the shower, fills her mind. The corners of her mouth twitch as her heart races. She decides to tease him a little—a simple, tiny punishment for his innocent crime.

“Don’t worry about that,” she replies. “I’ll use my body to dry you off.”

Silence greets her words. It can be that Jihyun didn't hear, but the lack of a reply tells her he did. She smiles. She can see him now: blushing from his cheeks all the way to his shoulders. The shells of his ears will be the brightest, glowing red and begging for a nip. A wet, naked, _and_ blushing Kim Jihyun standing in the middle of their bathroom does little to calm her.

Something must be done.

Lux pushes off the couch and in doing so she catches something from the corner of her eye. She remembers, then, that she's not alone. She faces Yoosung, cheeks pinking at the sight of his tomato-red face. His eyes waver for a different reason now as he avoids her gaze. With a sheepish expression, she brings the TV volume back up.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells him.

“Yeah!” he squeaks. “Y-yeah, take y-your… uhm… never mind…”

Chuckling, she makes her way to the bathroom, picking up Jihyun's towel from their bedroom on the way. Then, she knocks on the bathroom door. To her amusement, it opens a crack. One pale arm comes out, hand wide open. It twitches when she laces her fingers through, holding on so he doesn’t run away.

“Won’t you face me?” she says.

“… I’m nude.”

She giggles. “Only your face, then.”

One or two seconds pass… then the door opens a little wider and Jihyun’s head emerges. He’s beet-red, turquoise eyes struggling to meet hers. Lux's heart clenches in pleasurable pain at how _unbearably_ adorable he looks. It's the kind of cute that makes her want to lock them both in the bathroom... and make a mess of him.

Sadly, they’re not alone right now.

So, she holds back. Instead, she brings his knuckles to her lips. She skims over them before nipping the skin, showing him exactly what she thinks about seeing him like this. His sharp intake of breath makes her smile. It delights her, these reactions—maybe a little too much.

“You _love_ to tease me, don't you?” Jihyun says.

She chuckles. His voice lacks any real anger or sarcasm—they’re rather shy, which is far cuter.

"A little bit," she says anyway. "Do you hate it?"

At that, he relaxes and smiles back at her.

“I didn’t say that.”

She hands him his towel. After taking it from her hands, he reaches out. Lux bows her head and giggles when he pats her head affectionately. After one last smile, Jihyun closes the door. Lux gazes longingly at the one thing keeping her and her beloved apart. Every part of her does want to lock them in the bathroom and make a mess... but it's best she returns before Yoosung starts thinking about crazy things.

Not that she minds.

It’s all true anyway…

Or… well, it will come true later tonight.


	3. The Man is a Goddamn Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to a blushing Kim Jihyun:  
> 1\. Compliments on his cooking  
> 2\. Back hugs  
> 3\. The implication that he is a good pre-dinner snack

“That smells _incredible_."

"Thank you, my love."

Jihyun smiles at Lux's presence behind him, warmer than anything he ever felt. They're in the kitchen right now; he stands before the stove, stirring a pot of simmering tomato sauce. The aroma of basil, thyme, and rosemary wafts in the air... somehow it reminds him of orange sunsets in Tuscany. He feels a tug on his sleeve and he leans towards it, smiling when he receives a kiss on the cheek.

"What's the name of the dish again?" his beloved says.

"Ossobuco."

"Italian, right?"

"That's correct."

"Have you eaten it before?"

"I have," he answers. "The first time was with Jumin in Italy. Recently, we came across this Italian restaurant that serves the best ossobuco in Korea—well, for me anyway. I will take you there one day soon."

"Please do," she chuckles.

A comfortable silence falls between them. Jihyun continues to cook. To his quiet delight, Lux's arms wrap around his waist. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as her hands run up and down his torso. She observes him, cheek pressing against his arm. The attention makes him a little self-conscious... but it doesn't trump the happiness that fills him. This is one of those moments that he always dreams of experiencing with her... and he'll savour every second.

"Jihyun, you're so tall," Lux mumbles after a while.

"Oh?"

"I can't watch over your shoulder... it saddens me a bit."

Oh god, that is the most adorable thing. He almost drops the wooden spoon as her words go straight into his heart. Emotion overwhelms him, compelling him to keel over or hug her tight or kiss her deep. As a firm believer of delayed gratification, he does none of those. Instead, he scoops out a bit of sauce from the pot. He blows on it to make sure it's cool before bringing it to Lux's lips. With a smile, she eats it. Jihyun watches for her reaction, for any sign that he's going in the right direction. The way her eyes light up has him relaxing in relief.

"Oh wow," she gasps. "This is delicious!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!"

"That's good," he says. "I'm glad you like it."

"It makes me _so_ hungry, though... how long until dinner?"

"Hmm..."

Jihyun glances at the clock. It's been an hour and a half since he started cooking. The beef has not reached the ideal texture yet and there are still a few steps left before the dish is complete. There is no mistaking the longing in her voice, though... and it _has_ been hours since their last meal. A flash of guilt has him giving her an apologetic smile. He scoops another spoonful of sauce and offers it to her, smiling when she accepts happily.

"Just a bit more," he says. "Half an hour?"

She pouts at that. "That's too long..."

"It feels like it, huh?" he agrees. "Hmm... oh, go and have a snack, darling. I'm sure there are plenty of things you can nibble on while you wait."

"... Including you?"

The suggestive words are so unexpected that heat immediately rushes to Jihyun's cheeks. Did he hear right? He turns to her, eyes wide in disbelief. What greets him is an innocent face, glowing with happiness. It's like she had never spoken the words at all; anyone can look at them now and not find anything amiss... but his flushed face says different.

"Er... well..."

Like a fish out of water, his mouth opens and closes in his struggle to answer. Of course, he's _not_ averse to the idea; if it's Lux he's more than happy to... wait, s _hould_ he even answer? The question sounds very much like a loaded rhetoric question. Answering it will encourage her to tease him more, right?

In the end, he's not able to say a word. Lux giggles, squeezing him tightly before skipping off to the pantry. Left a little dumbstruck, Jihyun returns to his task, face now as red as the sauce bubbling before him.


	4. Flirtation or Seduction… There’s No Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't bother with spoons when giving your beloved a taste of your cooking; use your finger instead. Makes everything tastier.

Jihyun emerges from the studio. Sighing, he rolls his neck, bringing a hand up to massage the stiff muscles. He finally found a good place to stop. Though he's proud of his productivity, sitting for two hours in one position isn't ideal. Still, it is what it is; at least he's not contorting his body like he used to as a photographer.

Making his way to the kitchen, he wonders how his beloved is faring.

As he comes closer the aroma of caramel and chocolate assails his senses. The corners of his lips twitch, but it's the sight of Lux that makes him smile. She stands by the island, wearing an apron over her sundress, and long hair half-done up. Bowls, pots, fruits, chocolate, and various cooking utensils cover the island. Some sit too close to the edge, at risk of toppling off and spilling things everywhere.

"It smells good in here," he says to catch her attention.

Lux glances at him and beams. "Can't guarantee the taste, though."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll taste delicious."

Jihyun approaches the island, pushing the bowls and equipment closer to the centre. Then, he sidles beside his beloved, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. His smile widens when she leans her whole weight against his side. A couple hours ago, when he last ventured here, she was pouring chocolate in moulds. This time she rolls ganache between her palms. She covers every round with cocoa powder before setting them on the tray.

It's Valentine's Day in two days. Lux decided to make chocolates for the members. The gesture is so sweet that Jihyun knows they'll all appreciate it. In the days prior she put all her effort into planning, asking the members their preferences. Yesterday, she covered almost the whole city to gather the necessary ingredients. Since this morning she has been hard at work. Jihyun can't help feeling warm and proud of her efforts.

"Jihyun?"

"Yes, my love?"

Lux looks up at him and smiles. "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Stick out your tongue."

The instruction is so sudden that Jihyun does it automatically. He waits, raising his brows inquisitively. Using her finger, Lux scoops out a heap of ganache. A touch of warmth presses against his palate as her chocolate-covered finger swipes down. Like a bomb going off, a vivid blush blooms across his cheeks, accompanied by intense heat. Meanwhile, his eyes grow wide as they follow the journey of her finger. Lux now slides it between her lips, cheeks hollowing a bit as she sucks the rest of the chocolate off.

"Good?" she says after pulling her finger out.

The tone of her voice is casual, but underneath is a note of flirtatiousness. The heat travels to his ears as he meets her eyes where playfulness sparkles within the depths. He realises then that she did this on purpose—for the sole reason of seeing his reaction. Covering his mouth, Jihyun turns away from his beloved's amused gaze.

“No good?” she teases.

Jihyun closes his eyes as his face and neck heats up more at her question. Biting his lips, he concentrates on the ganache melting on his tongue. Bitterness hits the back, but coming through quickly is a hint of sweetness. It takes him seconds to compose himself and even then he feels unprepared to face her. Almost cringing in embarrassment, he lowers his hand and turns slightly towards her.

"I-it's... delicious..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr | FF.net
> 
> 1\. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope you're all spending it happily with loved ones, romantic or no. Remember to keep safe since the pandemic is still on.
> 
> 2\. I was going to play the Valentine's Day DLC, but then I remembered that Jihyun will never get one and I felt unbearably sad lmao. Anyway, enjoy this little Valentine's Day thing! It's simple and short, sorry about that, but I just wanted to write something for Jihyun. Please enjoy anyway!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and enjoying this fic! Feedback is always welcome! Stay safe and take care of yourselves!


End file.
